


Lunch Break

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver stops by the bunker to drop off some paperwork to Felicity, and in the throes of their newlywed bliss, he gets a lot more done than he's bargained for.





	

( _Originally via 505 "Human Target"_ )

Oliver's black dress shoes creak against the floor of the bunker. His lips curl into a soft smile as he spots his wife busy at her workstation, trying to improve the Arrow Cave's tech yet again. Oliver clears his throat intentionally, so as not to startle Felicity. One thing Felicity's often perplexed by is her husband's "sneaky ninja skills" as she's called them multiple times. She spins her rolling desk chair, and no matter how many days she's seen her man in a suit, Oliver still manages to make her heart stutter and her stomach flutter. Great, now she's rhyming, and Felicity hates that. But after six months of newly wedded bliss, the sentiment stills rings true for both of them.

"Hi," Felicity finally greets, grabbing Oliver's hand.

He leans down to her level, and their lips brush against each other for a much too short moment in terms of Felicity's liking. She pulls at the lapel of his navy suit jacket, the one that brings out the baby blue color in his strikingly azure eyes. They let a second kiss linger for a bit longer until Oliver pulls away to get back to why he came here in the first place.

"Hey." Oliver notes, wiping remnants of red lipstick from his mouth. "I brought the schematics on the Q-watch that you wanted."

The emerald manila folder subsequently lands on her desk, yet Felicity ignores it for the time being. Her thoughts are elsewhere and everywhere all at once. But it certain isn't work related. Her eyes map out his deliriously happy smile that's surrounded by sexy stubble, his adorable dimples, the way his well-tailored suit jacket fits so perfectly against his strong, broad torso. It's been a few days since the couple has been able to engage in their other nightly activities, and Felicity misses it. She misses him. No, it's more like she craves being with her husband in every way possible.

He brings her back to reality, enunciating every single syllable of her name, "Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She replies in a haste, rubbing the back of her neck, "Why do you ask?"

His fingers swirl in a misshapen motion, pointing out her crinkly eyebrows and subtle lip bite.

Felicity chimes, "Oh that? It's..."

"Don't say nothing," Her husband interrupts, squatting down in front of her. "Talk to me."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my love." His wife chuckles, her hand skimming his bicep in assurance, "Work's just been a little stressful with the upcoming launch of the new Q-Watch."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Honey." Oliver offers in consolation, caressing her thigh, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

That being said, Oliver does, in fact, know one foolproof way that always helps relax Felicity after a long day and sometimes night of hard work. He straightens up and rounds Felicity's desk chair. His maroon striped tie is pressed against the the upper column of her spine. His calloused hands contrast the mostly smooth skin of her shoulder. He plants a tender smooch to the crown of her head, and ducks down even further to kiss one of her oldest scars on her shoulder. Felicity's grin is toothy and broad at such a loving gesture that's become solely theirs and theirs alone. Oliver's calloused knead over glimpse of Felicity's bare skin in a maroon sleeveless blouse with a hint of black lace detail. He concentrates on every tiny knot, working them out firmly, yet gently.

"Mmm, God, I love what you can do with your hands." Felicity moans contently, eyes slipping shut as she melds into his touch. "You're amazing."

His breath tickles her ear, "Thanks. I'm glad someone thinks so."

Oliver's fingers pinch the spaghetti strap of Felicity's blouse, nonchalantly letting it slip down with help from gravity, so he can access more of her shoulders and back. As cool air from the A/C system creates a chill over more of her exposed skin, an idea crosses her mind.

"Oliver," His wife announces, suddenly gripping his wrists to cease his ministrations.

His lips purse while he wonders, "Something wrong?"

"Nope." Felicity responds with a pop on the p, suggesting, "How much time do you have before you need to go back to City Hall?"

Checking his watch, Oliver figures, "Oh, I think I might have another half hour."

"Good, then we have some time."

"Time for what?" He questions, watching her chair turn to face him.

Her eyebrow quirks, "Really?"

"Felicity." Her husband lets out a breathy laugh, understanding her intentions now. "Baby, c'mon. We promised Dig no sex in the lair."

"Huh?" Felicity reminds, looking around the cavernous space. "I don't see John here now. Do you?. It's just me and you, no recruits or siblings to stop us. And it's been three days, three _long sexless_ days. Are you actually telling me, no?"

Despite his promise to Dig, this is one Oliver really wants to break right here, right now.

"I wouldn't dream of telling you no, Felicity."

With a victorious smirk, Felicity surmises, "Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

On that note, Oliver unbuttons and shrugs off his jacket. Felicity undoes the classy Windsor knot of his tie that she helped him with earlier this morning. His hands practically rip open the buttons of his crisp white shirt. His shirt joins his jacket on the floor in an instant. Her mouth finds his, and their lips collide against each in a messy frenzy of hotly passionate kisses. Her arms loop around Oliver's lower back snugly, fingers splaying over his arrow branding scar from R'as al Ghul. Felicity's tongue snakes in Oliver's mouth, earning her a guttural groan. His hands tug at the hem of her top, and she pulls back. Wordlessly, she lifts her arms. Their mitigated blue eyes remain fixated on each other as he carefully yanks off her shirt, tossing it by her empty desk chair. They continue kissing once more, loving the feel of skin on skin contact. Felicity abruptly feels weightless as Oliver scoops her up into his arms. Her legs bracket his lower torso as she nibbles on his neck and earlobe. He strides a few steps over in this ever expanding space until the cool glass table contrasts her slightly warm bare back. His hands cushion her back. Oliver pauses briefly, retrieving his discarded his suit jacket and shirt as a pillow for her back to make it more comfortable. Even in their most heated moments, Oliver remembers the little things, and that warms her heart.

"I love you, Felicity." Her husband whispers before his body blankets her, sucking on her pulse point.

"Mm," She whimpers, hand carding over his hair, "I love you too, Oliver."

Their bodies rock against each other. They have to be quick, and there isn't much time for foreplay. Following the sounds of a couple zippers, their pants pool on the floor. They can do this with their eyes closed, and sometimes they have during lazy Sunday mornings. He lines up and finds the increasingly wet heat of her core in an instant. Their thrusts are hard and fast while the couple simultaneously engages in kisses, nips, and light touches that drive them both wild. Moans and gasps fill the once quiet room in a matter of minutes, causing an echo. But Felicity doesn't care at all. That's why she sound-proofed the Arrow Cave. She keens out his name, dragging it out as she attempts to silence her moans by biting into his shoulder blade roughly. However, that loss of control only adds the pleasure tingling at the base of his spine. Oliver comes not three thrusts later, filling her in hot, rapid spurts of pleasure as her core pulses deliciously around him. She comes down from her high first, raking her nails over his back. Not to hurt, but just enough to give him a feel. Their heartbeats drum rapidly against each other.

Eventually, Oliver and Felicity end up on his old army green cot - the one Oliver used to sleep in during their break up. The fluorescent lights flicker, casting them in an unflattering glow. But none of that matters to them now. Felicity's bare body is draped right on top of her husband. Her scarred back is left so very exposed. Only a rumpled white bed sheet covers their legs, which are tangled together. The sheet reveals just a hint of that sexy curve of her ass. To which, Oliver takes full advantage. His hand pats her cheek lightly, slowly traveling over her rear and back. He savors this very moment, caressing her scars since he's cataloged every incision, glass, and bullet wound. Her eyes flicker up to his with a questioning gaze.

"I have to say that was more than I expected to do on my lunch break. What's on your mind, Felicity?"

Felicity murmurs against his slightly sweaty torso, "What makes you think something on my mind?"

In response, Oliver raises his left hand, reminding her of a rather important ring on his finger.

Felicity nods, prompting, "Are you sure you can't skip that meeting?"

"Thea and Quentin will kill me."

"Okay, okay." His wife sighs heavily, pushing off him. "Then I guess we should get dressed."

"Yep."

The couple finds their clothes scattered by Felicity's workstation and their conference table. Felicity sits on her haunches, resting at the edge of the cot. Oliver takes the liberty of pulling up the straps of the black lace straps of her maroon blouse for her. Felicity closes the two buttons on his navy suit jacket, and then adjusts the Windsor knot on his maroon striped tie. She smooths out the wrinkles in his jacket while he tucks a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

She inquires, "What time will you be home?"

"Probably not 'til after eight." He replies, not moving from that very spot in between her legs. "Quentin wants someone to go with him to his A.A. meeting."

"Okay," Felicity nods, remembering something as Oliver grabs his briefcase. "Hey, I left you a little present."

Felicity silently gestures for Oliver to open his briefcase. He does just that, and sees a pair of blank lace panties that's tucked in between his paperwork.

"Felicity Megan Queen." Oliver falsely chides, a blush brightening his cheeks. "What if my council members see this?"

"So don't let them see that." Felicity warns simply. Her heels clack against the concrete floor as she crosses the distance between them. "I love you. Hurry home."

Pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips, he whispers again, "I love you too."

The elevator dings, and Oliver leaves with a wink and cheeky smile on his face. As the doors close, she sighs, rolling her eyes. Hours later, night has fallen over Star City. Felicity doesn't even bother to cook, remembering what happened last time. However, she met some pretty good looking firefighters. Instead, she just opts for a little something more indulgent - a Big Belly Buster and an iceberg shake. Oliver still isn't home yet by the time Felicity takes out the trash. It's such a beautiful night. The sky's so clear, and the moon's full. The balcony door slides open, and her slippers smack against the balcony as she steps onto it. Felicity understands why Oliver loves watching the moon so much. The mood is serene and calming, though it's unseasonably cold for a summer night. But then again, this is Star City. She wraps herself in a green blanket, looking out at the skyline. A clink of a grappling hook breaks Felicity out of her quiet thoughts. Oliver's shoes hit the balcony floor with a soft thud.

"You know, our house has this thing called a front door?" Felicity teases lovingly, shaking her head.

"Uh-huh, but this way's faster, and you did tell me to hurry home."

Felicity relents,  "Fair enough."

"What'cha doing out here?"

"Nothing."

The Queen couple enjoys doing much of nothing together. Oliver wraps Felicity up in his arms. Her hands rest atop his black leather jacket as they watch the hustle and bustle of the city around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
